


薄荷糖

by Julep0210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julep0210/pseuds/Julep0210
Summary: “小飞雄，要吃吗？”及川彻停下脚步，冲你转过身来，晃了晃手里的糖果袋子。你说了声“谢谢”，接了下来。是及川前辈常吃的那款牛奶糖，薄荷味的。
Kudos: 2





	薄荷糖

**Author's Note:**

> 非cp向。

初中最后一场比赛，你所在的北川一中出乎意料地惨败了。你第一次质疑了自己所拥有的排球的才能，不明白为什么会输，为什么尽了全力换来的却是队友的冷眼旁观，为什么包含了他对胜利全部渴望的托球却沦落到没有攻手只能砰然落地。

你站在热闹喧哗的场馆中央，却感觉网的两边都没有你的位置，头戴王冠压得你喘不过气来。

那时候你想到了什么？

听闻乌养监督要回归的消息，再加上白鸟泽的落榜，你毫不犹豫地选择了乌野。现在回想起来，你仍然觉得遇见乌野仿佛一个奇迹，乌野接纳了你那蛮不讲理的托球，你终于卸下锈迹斑斑的王冠，抬起头，重新站在了拥有“六个人”的球场上。

你重燃斗志，朝网的那一边目不斜视地直直望去，又看到了什么？

你生来沉默寡言，不懂怎么去看别人的心，从小到大最好的朋友大概是排球。

你听惯了太多的褒奖，大多是对你精准无比的托球的赞赏。每次触碰到球的你都会高兴得不得了，这无关你是十岁还是二十岁。对你来说排球包含了你全部的生命，欣喜若狂，愤懑不平，畅快淋漓，悲痛欲绝，你为数不多的情绪波动都与排球紧密相关。

所以当你升上初中部，第一次看见了及川彻打球，才会对那个身影念念不忘了很久。那是你排球启蒙期最闪耀的身影，毫不夸张地说，对及川的憧憬和你对排球的喜爱夹杂在一起，早已成了分离不开的情绪。从之前单纯的玩耍开始萌生了对强大的憧憬和胜利的渴望。初一的你坐在观众席上，看着及川彻登上领奖台领取那张闪闪发亮的“最佳二传手”奖状，你下定决心要超越这个人成为县内第一的二传。

你听过太多人把你叫作天才，可你对这个词仍然不十分明白。天才意味着什么？才能吗？可在你看来自己的托球发球都远远不够好，和及川前辈比起来。而就算天才意味着无人可与之匹敌的才能，那也不代表着胜利。这个道理，在你向及川前辈请教发球被拒，无意中听到岩泉前辈和及川前辈的争吵之后，还要过了很久才会懂。

来到乌野之前的你太过执着胜利，以至于看不清除了自己的手和排球以外的任何事物。而来到乌野之后，你确实慢慢发生改变了，朝着好的方向。你重新坚定了迈向胜利的步伐。

而恰巧这时，青叶城西接受了乌野发出的练习赛邀请，条件是你要作为二传打满全场。

你蓦然想起青城正是及川前辈所在的队伍啊。

你又一次近距离地看到他打球。不是托球，只是发球而已，而那也比初中时要具有更大的破坏力。

这时候你终于清楚地意识到，从今往后，你不再需要看着他的背影前进了，不再需要站在候选区看着他打球偷偷学习了。从今以后，你们永远站在网的两边，你们会对视，会为了一颗球进行对峙，会展开不同的进攻，不厌其烦地揣测对方的心理。

你们是“对手”。

这个词令你颤栗不已，更用力地抓住手里的排球，从指尖到全身窜过名为欣喜若狂的电流。

好奇怪，你心想。因为你从来不对排球之外的抱有关注。这份心情源于那个人，但无疑又与排球息息相关。

“那么影山，那个超厉害的大王就是你排球的前辈咯？”

“是性格超恶劣的前辈。”你这么回答，心里却不自觉揣测起了“前辈”这个词蕴含的意义。

毫无疑问“及川彻”这个名字永远无法从你的排球中擦除，但提起“前辈”，你却不会马上想到及川彻。可靠又稳重，最重要的是，善解人意，对后辈贴心照顾并不时加以提点。这是你对前辈的定义。这样的人，你遇到过岩泉前辈，大地前辈，菅原前辈，都是耐心又温柔的人，同时也有威严的一面，在他们身上你学到了很多东西。

那么及川“前辈”呢？

及川彻毫无疑问是你排球生涯中的第一道光，却也是第一缕刺骨的寒风。

你向往那个人跳发时的身影，羡慕他整合队伍的能力，怀着对强大的向往和兴奋，你兴冲冲地跑去请教发球，压根儿没想过会被拒绝，不仅如此，及川前辈还露出了很可怕的表情。

仿佛，你是个怪物一样。

那天岩泉前辈及时出现，让你先回了家。你在门外听到及川前辈和岩泉前辈在大声争吵，都是你听不懂也记不住的话。

你开始觉得及川前辈是一个很难懂的人。

之后你依旧锲而不舍地向及川前辈请教发球，收获的却总是鬼脸。无奈之下你只好偷偷在一旁观察及川前辈发球时的姿势，自己开始模仿学习。

你不太懂人情世故，也学不会基本社交技能，常被班上同学取笑是“读不懂空气”。可就算这样，你也识趣地明白，自己好像被讨厌了。

虽然怎么想也想不出原因，但你再也不去向及川前辈请教发球了。

不管怎样，你认定了一定要超越这个人，成为最好的二传。

是的，去超越你心里觉得最好的二传。

“影山，大王好厉害啊！想和他学习发球！”那天练习赛之后日向冲你叫嚷着。

“哈？笨蛋日向，放弃吧！及川前辈是不会教你的。再说明明有我在啊！你还是先练好接球吧！”你各种意义上都很不爽地直接吼了回去。

“骗人！大王刚才走的时候还跟我说有空可以一起打球！啊，他打球真的好厉害，场下人也好好，真不愧是你的前辈啊影山！”

什么。你微微一愣。

你一直以为不教你发球是那个人恶劣的性格所致。现在回想起来，及川前辈虽然在场上球风凌厉，场下却一直是个很好说话的人。所以他在的时候北一排球部大家的关系才会那么好，比赛的时候也没什么压力，完全相信着那个人会带领他们迎来胜利。

所以，只是不教你，而已吗。

仔细想想你对及川前辈的印象似乎和很多人不同。

及川前辈很受女生喜欢，这你是知道的。北一的时候就会有很多女生来体育馆看及川前辈打球，只不过你不太理解为什么每当及川前辈发球的时候那些女生都要尖叫。

如果是觉得帅气的话，明明是托球的及川前辈更帅啊。

休息的时候如果允许那些女生都会给及川前辈送来很多慰问品，拜她们所赐，你知道了及川前辈对牛奶面包的狂热。

“及川学长真的好帅！喜欢吃牛奶面包这一点又显得好可爱！”

“是吧我也觉得！话说及川学长就像牛奶面包一样嘛！笑起来又温和又甜！”

你靠在墙角休息的时候听到渐行渐远的女生们的谈话。

牛奶面包......吗。

那天放学后你破天荒的没有买酸奶也没有买牛奶，而是去学校旁边的便利店买了一条牛奶面包。

轻轻咬了一口，你觉得好奇怪。牛奶面包有一股淡淡的奶香味混合着面包烘焙的味道，让饥肠辘辘的你觉得踏实而温暖。咬了一口，质地柔软，再咬几口又显得味道寡淡。

你越想越不对劲，手把面包抓得越来越紧，全然不顾他人奇怪的目光，硬是把牛奶面包嚼得咔咔作响。

“小飞雄？”

你没想过会在这里遇见及川前辈。

“你居然在吃牛奶面包？怎么，你也开始喜欢牛奶面包啦？”

“...没有，及川前辈误会了。”你飞速把剩下的牛奶面包吃完，太着急不小心噎着而剧烈咳嗽起来。

“部活结束之后太饿了吗？那也不用这么吃吧，小飞雄是笨蛋吗。”及川似乎是被你吓了一跳，马上去买了一瓶水飞快拧开递给你。

“谢......谢谢。”因为听到女生说及川前辈像牛奶面包就想买一个来尝一尝什么的，饶是木讷如你也不好意思说出口。

“话说，及川前辈来这里干什么？买牛奶面包吗？”你喝了水感觉好受了许多，回问道。

“哈？我也不是餐餐吃牛奶面包的好吧！真是的，把我当成什么了？我可不像你哦，只吃咖喱包子的笨蛋！”

你不服气地回应道：“我不是只吃咖喱包子，也有好好吃蔬菜的！”

“好吧好吧，我认输。再问下去我就要变成你老妈了，噗噗！”

你第一千零一次地想，及川前辈真的很恶劣。

什么牛奶面包，一点也不像。

回过神来及川前辈已经往店外走去了，你也赶忙跟上，准备告个别就回家了。

“小飞雄，要吃吗？”及川彻停下脚步，冲你转过身来，晃了晃手里的糖果袋子。

你说了声“谢谢”，接了下来。

是牛奶糖，及川前辈常吃的牌子，而这一颗是薄荷味的。

你撕开包装纸，把糖丢进嘴里，踏上自行车开始飞驰。

糖刚入口是牛奶醇厚的味道，但转瞬即逝。浓浓的甜味消散后透出薄荷的凉意，加上风灌进了嘴里，冰冰凉凉的甚至舌头发麻。

你突然觉得这才是及川前辈的“味道”。

有甜软的牛奶香，但在那之下的是薄荷般清爽的凉意，散发着不容靠近的气场。吸引人，又不让任何人可以触碰。

你觉得这才是你心里及川前辈的形象。

现在你理解了，及川前辈不是对谁都那个样子的，他可能只是更加讨厌你一点。

不过也没有关系，你早就不是那个只会仰望他的背影前进的后辈了。现在的你们，站在球网的两边，这正是你所期待的现实。

亲手打败及川前辈，成为最好的二传手。这是你从未改变的目标。

然后在那年春高上，乌野打败了青城。

你看着及川前辈伫立在网前，透过球网传来的视线锐利而坚定。

你听见他说：“这样一来就是一胜一负了，别得意啊。”

你第一次觉得，你和及川彻也有相似之处。

对排球的热爱自然不用说，还有对胜利的贪欲，对自己的托球的自信和绝对要做第一二传的信念。

你们早已于悄然无声处共同决定了踏上世界舞台。

你说：“当然。”

于是你们各自转过身去，走向自己的队伍。

你终于明白了这一点，也意识到及川彻大概早就明白了——你们注定要站在球网的两侧。

对你来说，及川彻最初是你排球生涯中的一道光，后来是最高的壁垒，而现在是独一无二的对手。

只是对手，也永远是对手。

你开始期待下一次“相遇”。

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> 惭愧的说及影一直是我捋不清但深陷其中无法自拔的一段关系......
> 
> 这篇以影山第一人称写，是因为我可能更加搞不清楚及川对影山的态度。天才令人火大，所以及川大概从一开始就把影山当作对手而非需要照顾的后辈。那么除了敌对关系之外还有什么样的感情存在吗？
> 
> 我觉得是有的。
> 
> 这两人是非典型但却实实在在的前后辈关系。影山就和日向速攻一事向及川请教可见一斑。但我依旧捋不清楚tut 影山对及川有憧憬，觉得他冷漠，恶劣，令人捉摸不透，但同时又深深的信任着及川对于排球的热爱和才能，是我很喜欢的地方。
> 
> 截然不同的人，唯有对排球怀有一样的热爱。
> 
> 有生之年还是很想看他俩battle呀（笑）


End file.
